Setsu is Here
by chocolvr260
Summary: Ok, so Kyoko wishes to get fully in to character, and a certain someone from above takes her literally. What will happen to Ren? Italics are thoughts, and the name is the character they are in Ren/Cain... read, enjoy and plz comment :
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay this is my first Skip Beat! Story, so please tell me if I'm particularly OOC for anyone except Kyoko (she's supposed to be). Anyway, this is a oneshot (I might write more if anyone wants me to) about how Kyoko is acting strange, and Ren wants to know why. They are acting as Cain and Setsu BTW. Okay, so I'll shut up now so you can read, enjoy, and _hopefully_ comment... :D_

Kyoko was lying in bed, listening to Ren's steady breathing. _I wish... I wish that I could fully get into Setsu's character, like Tsuruga-sempai... _With that thought, and the resolve to do so in the morning, Kyoko drifted off into sleep. While a certain voice from above was grinning and saying, "_Very well, Kyoko, very well..."_

The next morning, Kyoko felt, well, strange, to put it simply. She got dressed into the clothes she would wear until she became Setsu for the day. She felt dizzy, and she sat down on her bed. She sighed, put her head in her hands and suddenly...

Setsu looked up and grinned. _Hmmm... where is brother? He has filming today, so we need to leave in about an hour. _She looks down again and grimaces. _What the heck is with these clothes? I better change into something more... appropriate._ Setsu stalked over to her closet, not before glancing at the mirror and crinkling her nose. _Seriously, who would wear this? Maybe Onii-san put it on me as a joke... oh well. _She slipped into one of her numerous outfits, which consisted of black shorts, studded belt and matching choker, a red shirt, a leather jacket and her favorite black heels. She nodded in acceptance and slid out of the room to find her beloved Onii-san.

Setsu walked into the kitchen and looked in surprise at Ren. "Onii-san, what are you wearing?" Ren looked up and nearly spit out his coffee. "Um, Kyoko?" Setsu frowned in annoyance. "Who are you talking about now?" Ren's eyes light up in recognition. _Oh, she's in character already. Guess I better get moving... _Ren stood up, stretching. Setsu walked over and gave him a big hug. Ren looked down in surprise. "Setsu, what are you doing?" Setsu looked up, frowning. "Is it not okay to hug you, Onii-san?" Cain smiled at her. "Of course it's all right Setsu. It was just sudden so I was surprised. I better get dressed though. I'll be out in a few minutes." Setsu smiled happily. "Okay. I'll pick out an outfit for you, Onii-san." Cain looked at her. "Setsu, I'm fine getting dressed on my own." Suddenly, Setsu's eyes filled with tears, as she looked at her big brother. "You aren't going to let me help you, Onii-san? I feel so useless..." Ren sighed. _Does she realize she has me wrapped around her finger? _Cain reappeared. "Fine, Setsu, if you want to. You can help." Setsu grinned in excitement, tears suddenly nonexistent. "Yes!" Then Setsu frowned disapprovingly. "You did eat something other than that coffee, right Onii-san?" Ren gulped. "Um, I will while you go, uh, pick out that outfit." Setsu stares at him. "You better," and walks out of the room.

Ren heaved a deep sigh, and quickly gulped down a piece of toast. He walked over to the bedroom door, took a deep breath, and Cain was back.


	2. Chapter 2

_ What is this? _Cain thought as he entered the room, to find a suit splayed across the bed. He unconsciously crinkled his nose, thinking of having to wear something so...so... prissy. At this moment Setsu pranced in. Cain's face visibly softened at the sight of his beloved sister, and she knew it. She knew it very well. Cain then remembered the suit, and looked at her with a visibly questioning face. Setsu grinned at him. "Onii-san, of course that's not what you're going to wear. _Yet._" she said under her breath. Cain tilted his head. "What am I going to wear then?" "This." Setsu smiled proudly, holding up an outfit that consisted of: black pants, a long black trench coat, studded boots, and a shirt that displayed 'Death comes to those who Wait' across it. Cain smiled approvingly at Setsu. _You did always have a keen fashion sense. _Cain looked over and frowned. "What is the suit for?" "Oh, that..." Setsu smiled sweetly. "It's for when you are taking me to dinner tonight." Ren looked at her in shock. *okay, time out for a sec. Just a reminder that Ren doesn't realize that this is the real Setsu, and not Kyoko in character, and since Kyoko doesn't let him do anything for her, it's understandable that he's surprised. Time in.* "Huh?" Setsu's lip quivered as she gave her Onii-san puppy dog eyes. "It's just that we haven't eaten out in such a loooong time and I was hoping, well..." she hung her head in shame. "I guess I just thought that it might be nice to spend some time with you, Onii-san, since I haven't spent nearly as much alone time with you anymore since that movie started..." she looked up at Ren, tears in eyes. "I'm so sorry for imposing on you!" Ren automatically felt the need to hug her. _Dang. She has this little sister thing down pat. _Even though he knew he was being manipulated, he hurriedly said, "No, Setsu, I would love to take you out to eat." He smiled lovingly down at her. However, Cain was still bothered by one teensy-weensy little thing. "Do I have to wear that suit?" Setsu grinned at him. "Of course, Onii-san."

Cain tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of his suit. It was dinner time, and as he said he would, he was taking Setsu out to eat. Setsu looked extremely happy in her goth-punk dress and knee-high boots. "Why couldn't I have worn something normal?" Cain grumbled. He wasn't really unhappy, since he was taking his sister out to eat, but still. Setsu glanced over. "'Cause I said so." Ren was surprised at how she could go from the utterly helpless (looking) little sister, to looking so utterly... in charge. Setsu strode up to the front desk, smooth as a panther (looking like a particular pink one) and requested a table for two. The male waiter was looking appreciatively at Setsu, until he saw her particularly dangerous looking companion. He gulped. "Um, this way...please." Something about this couple made him want to run away, especially the glare of the girl's companion. After seating them and taking their drink orders, the waiter hightailed it as fast as he could out of there.

"Onii-san!" Setsu turned her baleful glare on Cain. "What?" Cain replied with mock innocence. At this Setsu rolled her eyes but couldn't help herself from smiling at her brother. Cain looked at her. "What are you smiling about?" Setsu cocked her head at him, still beaming. "What is there not to smile about?" Setsu let that question hang in the air for a moment, before turning back to her menu.

_ Ok, I thank all of you who commented, and yes, I do realize that my chapters are short. However, it drives me nuts when other authors don't update like, ever. So I'm thinking that if I have shorter chapters, I can post more often. It mainly just depends what people want. If I keep the chapters this length, I might be able to update 2-3 times a week. Like I said, though, it depends on you guys. If you want me to make long chapters I will. Please keep commenting, and I will have the next chapter up in a bit (and yes, this is not going to be a oneshot anymore *Obvs.*)!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Okay, since I don't really have much to say, I'll just start the story. *Love and kisses* to those who commented, and please keep doing so. It's the next morning for those who read the last chapter (which you hopefully did). The story begins...now!*puff of smoke* _

Ugh. Ren woke up with a groan. He was so tire...wait. Kyoko? Ren's eyes widened and he quickly snapped out of his sleepy demeanor. Kyoko was sleeping next to him, head on his shoulder. Although...would Kyoko have gone to sleep...in that? Ren gulped. The strings tying his sense of reason were wearing thin, and now seemed more like a rubber band stretched to its limit, about to snap. Kyoko was wearing a rather...revealing tank top and very short shorts as her pajama choice. _What has been with her lately? It almost seems as though she is... _Ren stopped that thought short and went to go brew some coffee, not before gently laying her down on the couch. He stumbled out of the room, thinking hard about the last few days. Just then, Setsu awoke. _Hmm... where's Onii-san? Maybe he's already eating breakfast..._ She stood up, stretching like a cat. "Mm...what's that smell?" Setsu asked, stumbling into the kitchen, much the same way as her brother had minutes before. Ren looked at her, almost choking in surprise. "Uh, Kyoko? Do you know what you're wearing?" Ren almost expected Kyoko to run out of the room, beet red, once she saw what she was wearing. However, to Ren's shock, instead of doing as he had expected, she looked down, looked at him, and asked, "What about it? And Onii-san, is there something you want to tell me? This is the second time you've called me Kyoko in the past few days. Are you on a new medication I don't know about?" Ren was surprised to see she was looking rather annoyed. _What the heck? I'm starting to get worried about her. Better speak to the president. He's probably behind this._ To Setsu he said, "I'll be right back." And he speed- walked to his bedroom, to his phone. Once the president picked up, Ren asked, in his usual, suspicious way, "What have you done to Kyoko?" The president was slightly irritated. Does anyone say hello anymore? But then he thought about what Ren said. Now the president was both excited and bewildered. What had he done in the past few days that might have affected their relationship? He checked his list, and their didn't seem to be anything. At this realization, Lory turned back to the phone. "What is it, exactly, that you're talking about?" Lory asked. Ren was fuming. "She's been acting very strange for the past few days. Almost as if she..." Ren left that hanging in the air. Lory was amused, frankly, at Ren's total lack of detail. "Well, I guess since you can't give a better explanation than that, I'll just talk to her myself. Go ahead and send her over whenever is most convenient." Ren agreed. "She'll be over in two." Lory stood, gaping, at the phone with the cut off connection. _Surely he couldn't mean two minutes..._

_._._._

_Apparently, he did mean two minutes. _The president thought in surprise. Back to the current situation, this was a shock to him. He had seen Kyoko's complete character immersion before, but not to this extent. He was excited to see how far this would go, how far SHE would go before falling out of character. "So..." Lory started the conversation. "What do you know about the actor, Tsuruga Ren?" Setsu sniffed indignantly. "I don't pay attention to any actor besides Onii-san, Lory." Lory reeled in surprise, not only at the obvious disdain for anything other than her brother, but also at her casual use with his name. "Okay." Lory said, quickly recovering. "What do you think of the story of Cinderella?" Setsu all but rolled her eyes at him. "I don't like fairy tales. They basically combine rainbows, ponies, dresses, and sparkles. It makes me want to puke." Lory was expecting her to get her starry-eyed expression, the one that made Ren go nuts, when she started talking about princesses, but instead, he got this. Lory was bewildered. "What relationship do you have with your brother?" Was it his imagination, or did she blush when he said that? Lory could barely keep himself from yelling AH- HA! at her. Setsu then looked him in the eye. "Onii-san is the only one I want to be with, and he is the one I love the most. Wherever he goes, I will go." Setsu smiled grimly at him. "There. I think that's been enough questions from you, and answers from me for today. Good bye, Lory." Setsu glided out of the room, leaving Lory to wonder what had just happened, and where Kyoko was, since that obviosly wasn't her.

_Well, that's the end of chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm probably only going to continue this for another few chapters. I don't want it to get stale. Anyways, please comment on how I could improve, and also please tell me if you liked it :) See you guys next chapter (assuming you keep reading)!_


End file.
